A Christmas Present For The Ice Queen
by Love Star
Summary: Takato is trying to find the pefect present for Ruki, but can't seem to find anything. *Sequel Up* Lee tries to get Ruki and Takato to confess, at a Christmas party. R+R!
1. A Christmas Present for the Ice Queen

A Christmas Present For The Ice Queen  
  
  
  
Intro: Yea, yea I know. It's June (At least here it is). But I got this idea right after finishing One Choice and decided to write about it. This is just about Takato trying to find a present for Ruki (I'm using the Japanese names this time to the best of my poor Japanese abilities). This has nothing to do with One Choice.  
  
  
  
Makino Ruki stood in the middle of the park, watching the snow fall gently around her. She looked up and closed her eyes, breathing in the icy winter air. It was December, almost Christmas time. Even though she thought Christmas was kind of pointless (Remember, this is Makino Ruki we're talking about) she loved the snow. She opened her eyes and watched a snowflake fall gently on her nose and melt. She smiled and felt the chilly wind around her. 'I love the winter time,' she thought. 'It's so peaceful, and the icy cold always reminds me of myself…'  
  
She smiled and looked around the park, watching the other Tamers as they had a snowball fight. The one that caught her eye was Takato, who was laughing as he hit Kazu in the face with a snowball. She smiled slightly, then quickly averted her eyes as he looked in her direction. 'He's so cute when his cheeks are red…' she thought, watching the wind turn his cheeks a rosy red.  
  
Takato stared in her direction a little while. 'I could've sworn I saw her watching me…and smiling,' he thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted as a snowball hit his neck. "Hey!"  
  
Jenrya Lee was laughing, holding up his gloved hand, which was covered in snow. "Gotcha!" Takato smiled and Lee came over. "What were you looking at?"  
  
"N-nothing," said Takato quickly, turning a little red. Lee didn't really need to ask. He already knew. It wasn't that hard to figure it out. "Whatever. Duck!"  
  
Takato looked at Lee quizzically as Lee got on all fours. "A duck? What are you talking about?" Then Takato understood, but it was too late. Splat! Takato got hit in the face with a snowball. He wiped the snow off his face and looked over at Lee, who was laughing. There was another voice laughing, but it wasn't Kazu's or Kenta's, or even Juri's. He turned around and saw Ruki laughing at him, throwing a snowball up and down in one gloved hand. "Hey! No fair! You didn't even say you were playing!"  
  
Ruki shook her head. "It was just so perfect. Too bad Lee saw." She glanced at him. "I got to go ok? Bye GoggleHead, Lee." With that she walked off.  
  
"There's the Ice Queen for you," said Lee, chuckling. Takato made a face. "Yea whatever."  
  
"What are you going to give her for Christmas?" said Lee, walking toward his house. Takato followed. "The Christmas Party's only a few days away."  
  
"I don't know," said Takato. A few days earlier he had told Lee that he was going to give Ruki something for Christmas. He had no idea what he'd get her, or if she'd even care. "I don't know why I'm even doing this."  
  
Lee laughed. "Because you have a crush on the Ice Queen and you don't want to admit it directly."  
  
"Hey!" said Takato, cheeks going redder than the cold had turned them. "I didn't say I did like her!" Lee raised an eyebrow. "Right Takato. Right. You somehow manage to see her every day, and when you're daydreaming I know you think about her. Plus you always race out of school to meet her at our meetings. You blush every time she jokes with you, plus you stare at her. It's all in your eyes."  
  
"Since when did you become my psychiatrist?" said Takato. Lee smiled.  
  
"Think Takato," said Lee. "What are you going to get her?"  
  
Takato thought for a moment. Lee sighed. "What does she like?"  
  
"Ice," said Takato. "Digimon, and oh….I don't know!"  
  
They arrived at Henry's house. "Well think about it ok? See you tomorrow!" Lee went inside, instantly prying Terriermon away from Shuichon's "Pwetty Pants" treatment.  
  
Takato smiled and began to walk back to his house, turning the whole dilemma in his head. 'What are you going to get her Matsuda?' he thought. 'And how? Should I just give it to her at the Christmas party? No…too many people…'  
  
He was still lost in thought as he rounded the corner and slammed into someone. "Ouch! Are you ok?" he asked, and saw Juri smiling at him. He blushed and got up. "Sorry Juri!"  
  
"It's ok Takato," said Juri. "So how are you doing?"  
  
"Good I guess," said Takato, rubbing his neck. He felt kind of awkward asking Juri this question but he might as well. "What would you get Ruki for Christmas Juri?"  
  
Juri blinked and smiled. "You're getting her a present? That is so sweet!" Takato's blush got even redder. He made a circle in the snow with his foot. "Well…yea kind of."  
  
"Aww!" cooed Juri. Then she thought a bit. "I don't really know Takato. Think about what she likes and get her something from that ok? I have to go now, see you!"  
  
Takato watched her disappearing figure and sighed. "That doesn't help. She's already got all the snow here and she doesn't really need anymore Digimon cards…" He thought a moment, but nothing came to mind. He sighed and walked on home.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ruki sighed. No matter how many times she tried she could never get Takato out of her head. 'Why do I keep thinking about him?' she thought. 'I don't like him…or maybe I do…'  
  
She was still deep in thought when…  
  
"Eskimo kisses!!!" cried Calumon, leaping on her head.  
  
"AARGH!" cried Ruki, prying the cream puff off her face. "Calumon!"  
  
Calumon extended his ears. He knew that if he made himself cute enough she wouldn't hurt him. Ruki rolled her eyes and held him. "Don't do that Calumon."  
  
"Why?" asked Calumon, cocking his head.  
  
"Because," she said, gently. "I don't like it."  
  
"But I like you," said Calumon. Ruki raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yea!" said Calumon smiling. "Who wouldn't?" Ruki's face fell a little. "Why are you sad?"  
  
"It's nothing," she said quietly. Calumon pulled in his ears. "Well it must be something if it made you sad."  
  
"Don't worry about it alright?" she said in a warning tone. Calumon kept silent, playing with Ruki's D-arc as she walked. She watched him, and something darted away out of the corner of her eye. She looked out in time to see Lee and Takato disappear around the corner across the street. 'Now what are those two up to?' she thought, but she hung back, deciding on whether to follow or not. Curiosity got the better of her and she followed.  
  
Clamping a hand over Calumon's mouth she followed them a few blocks as the two ran around the city, as if looking for something. Finally they stopped after a bit at the park and Takato leaned his head against a tree. Ruki took this chance to duck into the secret clearing in the bushes only she knew about. "We'll never find her…" said Takato.  
  
"Where could she be?" asked Lee. They thought for a moment. "Maybe she's at home."  
  
"Nah," said Takato. "I'll just find her tomorrow."  
  
"Who are they talking about?" asked Calumon in a whisper so Ruki wouldn't kill him.  
  
Ruki looked confused and shrugged. 'Must be Juri,' she thought. All of a sudden Juri popped up. 'Speak of the devil…' she thought.  
  
"Hey Juri!" said Takato happily. Juri smiled.  
  
"Hi Takato," she said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're looking for someone," said Takato. Lee jabbed his elbow in Takato's ribs.  
  
"Who me?" she asked.  
  
"No," said Lee shaking his head. He winked at her and Juri nodded. "Oh…"  
  
"Takato doesn't want me to mention her name," said Lee, laughing a little. "But we want to know what she likes, so Takato and I have been searching all over."  
  
Ruki mentally clapped a hand on her forehead. 'Of course,' she thought. 'They're looking for me. I wonder what Takato wants with what I like…maybe he…nah…' She put on her stern look, ducked out of the clearing through the back, hand still over Calumon's mouth. Brushing herself off, she walked around the tree.  
  
"Hi GoggleHead," she said. She laughed to herself as she watched Takato jump and whirl around.  
  
"R-Ruki-san!" stammered Takato. Lee smiled and Juri giggled. Calumon smiled too, and looked up at Ruki, who was tapping her foot in annoyance at his nervousness.  
  
"Go on Takato," said Lee, pushing Takato closer. Juri giggled and said, "Yes Takato, go."  
  
"Hi…" Takato started again. 'Oh man what am I going to say?' he thought hastily. There was a pause. 'Nani?!'  
  
"Goggle-boy I'm not getting any younger," said Ruki, tapping her foot. Takato opened his mouth then closed it, and Juri laughed. Lee sighed and came up to Ruki, drawing her away behind a tree. "Lee! What are you doing?!" cried Ruki, raising her hand, ready to strike. Lee quickly let go of her and smiled. "Don't be so hasty Ruki. We just want to know what you're interested in…other than snow and Digimon of course."  
  
Ruki raised an eyebrow and lowered her hand. "And why do you want to know that?"  
  
Lee sweat dropped. "Well…uh…" Lee thought a bit. "For future reference! Eh he…" He looked down. "You aren't buying this are you?"  
  
"Not one bit," said Ruki. "Listen, I've got more important things to do, so bye." And with that, she walked off. Lee rubbed his neck. "That…went well."  
  
Takato came up. "So…?"  
  
"She wasn't talking," sighed Lee. He turned to him. "It's your present for her. Come on Takato! Think, what does she like?"  
  
Takato sighed. Juri came up. "I have a proposition."  
  
They both turned to her and Juri discussed her plan.  
  
* * * *  
  
The day of the Christmas Party came and all the Tamers (that we know of) flocked to Kazu's house (Kazu is one heck of a party animal eh?). Takato walked slowly toward the house, still turning things over in his head. Christmas Eve was 2 days away, the party was their last resort in finding something Ruki liked.  
  
Takato sighed and watched his breath come out as an icy mist. It swirled into a shape that was unmistaken able, that he had seen sometimes in the clouds when he and Guilmon lay in the park in the spring to pass the time. "Ruki…"  
  
He trudged to the house and heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Ruki walking quickly. "Hey Gogglehead wait up!!"  
  
Takato waited and she came up, slightly out of breath. She looked at him and smiled, making Takato turn a slight pink. "Ready for the party? Kazu better not have drunk a lot of Coca Cola beforehand like he did last time…"  
  
Takato laughed. "Yea really."  
  
"Where's Dino Boy?" asked Ruki. "Sick again?"  
  
"Nah," said Takato. "He's coming."  
  
"So is Renamon."  
  
"Ruki?"  
  
"Yes Gogglehead?"  
  
"What do you like?"  
  
Ruki raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Are you getting something for me, because you know I'd smack you." 'Good lord, why did I say that?' she thought angrily to herself. 'Now I'll scare him off.'  
  
"N-No!" said Takato. He looked down. 'So she doesn't like me….' "Never mind."  
  
Ruki smiled. "Whatever."  
  
They walked inside and found Kenta trying to teach MarineAngemon to break dance and Kazu guzzling down punch with Guardromon. Ryo was in the corner with Monodramon gabbing away with Juri and Lee and Terriermon were running after Shuichon, who was holding Lopmon in her arms and Lee's D-arc. Ruki rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, and Takato laughed at the sight.  
  
Lee came up to Takato out of breath holding his D-arc. "Man can Shuichon run…" He brightened when he saw Takato glancing at Ruki, who was sitting down watching the others. "So did you find out?"  
  
Takato's face fell. "I don't think she likes me…"  
  
"Oh stop doubting," said Lee. "You just need to expose her soft side, I know she has something for you, it's in her eyes."  
  
"Are you just saying that?" asked Takato. Lee laughed and shook his head. "No, everyone here thinks you two would make a great couple, even Juri."  
  
"Not Ruki," sighed Takato. "How do you know all this stuff anyway?"  
  
"I read it in a book," said Lee. "Plus I watch you two. I mean it Takato I think she likes you." Takato's face was still full of doubt.  
  
"Oh come on," said Lee. Then he noticed Ruki and whispered, "She's staring at you."  
  
Takato turned bright pink, afraid to turn around. "Really?"  
  
"Dead serious," said Lee. "I think she was spying on us a few days ago when we were looking for her…" He said in a whisper. Takato turned red. Lee backed off and walked over to Juri and began to talk to her. Takato shrugged and, not knowing what else to do, went over and sat down on the other side of the couch Ruki was on.  
  
Ruki didn't seem to notice. Well, actually she did. 'Why is my heart beating so fast just because stupid Goggle boy sat down on the same couch?' she thought.  
  
Takato sighed, trying to calm his pounding heart. He saw Juri, who winked at him and hit a button on the CD player across the room. Then she motioned to Ruki, who, confused, walked over to her. Juri said something and glanced at Takato, smiled, then took Ruki away.  
  
"Hey wait!" cried Takato, but the music had come on and his voice was drowned out in it. He tried to leave but Lee grabbed him. "Come on Takato, they'll be back…"  
  
* * * *  
  
"So," said Juri, leading Ruki outside into the backyard. "I have a question for you."  
  
"Ok," said Ruki, raising an eyebrow. "Shoot."  
  
"Do you like Takato?" she asked. Ruki turned away. "Don't mention it."  
  
"Oh come on," said Juri, hitting a button on her CD player. "Sing along with the words in this. I think this will change your mind." Ruki raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Alright. What's the song?"  
  
"I Won't Say I'm In Love," said Juri. Ruki sighed, mainly because she knew the words already. "I don't know what good it'll do…" she said.  
  
"Come on," said Juri. "Try it."  
  
Ruki sighed and the song started:  
  
Ruki: *sighing*  
  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment…  
  
I guess I've already won that…  
  
No man is worth the aggravation…  
  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
  
Juri: *standing up*  
  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
  
He the Earth and Heaven to you!  
  
Try to keep it hidden,  
  
Honey we can see right through you!  
  
Ruki: *shakes head and gets up*  
  
Oh no…  
  
*walks away and looks out at the shimmering twilight*  
  
Juri: *following her*  
  
Girl you can't conceal it  
  
We know how ya feel and  
  
Who you're thinking of….  
  
Ruki: *looks at her in surprise*  
  
Oh….  
  
No chance! No way!  
  
I won't say it!  
  
No! No!  
  
Juri: *smiles*  
  
You swoon, you sigh  
  
Why deny it? Uh oh!  
  
Ruki: *holds up her hands*  
  
It's too cliché  
  
I won't say I'm in love…  
  
"Do I seriously have to sing this?" said Ruki annoyed.  
  
"Come on please?" said Juri. "It'll help, I promise!"  
  
"Oh fine…" said Ruki.  
  
Ruki: *crossing her hands across her chest*  
  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson…  
  
It feels so good when you start out…  
  
My head is screaming, 'Get a grip girl!!'  
  
'Unless you're dying to cry your heart out…'  
  
Oh… *spreads hands out behind her*  
  
Juri: *wagging a finger at her*  
  
You keep on denying,  
  
Who you are and how you're feeling!  
  
Baby we're not buying  
  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling!  
  
Face it like a grown up,  
  
When ya gonna own up,  
  
That you got, got, got it bad!!  
  
Ruki: *more into the song now*  
  
Oh…  
  
No chance! No way!  
  
I won't say it!  
  
No! No!  
  
Juri: *holds up a picture of Takato to Ruki's face* *Ruki smiles slightly*  
  
Give up! Give in!  
  
Check the grin you're in love!  
  
  
  
Ruki: *snaps back*  
  
This scene won't play!  
  
*covers ears and walks away*  
  
I won't say I'm in love!!!  
  
Juri: *smiling*  
  
You're doin flips!  
  
Read my lips,  
  
You're in love!  
  
Ruki: *waves hand*  
  
You're way off base!  
  
I won't say it!  
  
Get off my case  
  
I won't say it!!  
  
Juri: *softer now*  
  
Girl, don't be proud  
  
It's ok, you're in love…  
  
Ruki: *her eyes softer now*  
  
Oh…  
  
At least out loud…  
  
I won't say I'm in…  
  
Love….  
  
Ruki leans back against a tree as the song ends, sighing. Juri smiled. "Feel better?"  
  
Ruki nodded and stood up straight, a different look in her eyes. "Thanks Juri, you're a pal."  
  
"I just want to see you and Takato happy," she said simply. Ruki nodded and grabbed the picture of Takato Juri had. She turned to go inside but paused and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and Juri, if you mention what just happened to anyone, I'll pound you and your sock puppet flat."  
  
Juri giggled and Ruki went inside. She shook her head. 'Believe me Ruki,' she thought. 'I won't tell a soul….good luck…'  
  
Ruki went back inside, and walked over to Takato, who was watching her. "Ruki?"  
  
Ruki gave a weird smile and handed him the picture of him. "Bye Takato." She walked out the door and to her house.  
  
Lee came up to the surprised and rather flustered Takato. 'Mission accomplished,' he thought. "I told you."  
  
Takato turned to him. "She…likes me…"  
  
"What?" asked Lee, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you look so surprised? I've been telling you that forever."  
  
Takato shook his head and held up the photo. "That's not how I know." Lee looked at him quizzically. "Ok then, how do you know?"  
  
Takato's face brightened. "She called me by my real name."  
  
* * * *  
  
The song kept playing through Ruki's head. She realized how much it described her feelings, and now she realized she did have feelings for him. 'But what if he doesn't feel the same way?' she wondered. She rounded the corner and stepped inside her house, where Renamon greeted her. "Hi Renamon."  
  
"Hello," she said in her usual monotone voice. "How was the party?"  
  
"Let's just say I uncovered some things," said Ruki, tugging off her boots. She finished shedding her winter things and walked down the hall to her room. Renamon came up behind her and put a paw on her shoulder. "Do not worry Ruki, I believe he will come to you very soon…" Ruki smiled.  
  
Takato now knew exactly what he was going to give her for Christmas. He held a rectangular shaped package under his arm in blue wrapping paper and tied with red ribbon. There was a card taped to it. He rounded the corner and ran toward Ruki's house.  
  
He got there and rang the doorbell. Before anyone could open the door he set down the package on the front stoop and ran away.  
  
Ruki opened the door in time to see Takato run around the corner. She wanted to cry out to him, but decided against it. Something shifted near her foot and she saw Calumon on the front step, holding a package (Takato's package) up to her, to the best of his abilities.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, grinning. She took the package gingerly from Calumon's tiny paws and walked inside, and Calumon followed.  
  
She went to her room and set it on her desk. After a few moments she finally attempted to open it. But before she could touch it something scrapped her shin. She looked over to see Calumon with a card in his mouth. She smiled and took it from him.  
  
She peeled open the envelope and opened up the card, where a digimon card slipped out and to the ground. 'So far so good Takato,' she thought and read the card:  
  
Ruki-  
  
I know you don't really like the holiday, but I got something for you anyway. I hope you have a good holiday. I just want to tell you that even though you can be icy and cold, I know you have a soft side and I will always be friends with you…maybe even more than that. Merry Christmas!  
  
Love,  
  
Takato Matsuda  
  
a.k.a  
  
"Goggle Head"  
  
Ruki smiled. 'So he does have feelings for me,' she thought happily. She noticed the package and began to open it. Her eyes shimmered happily as she looked at what was inside. 'Wow Takato, I never knew you felt this way about me,' she thought, eyes dancing. 'And that I felt this way about you…'  
  
Inside was a framed picture of all the Tamers when they went to the Digital World. Under that picture was a smaller framed picture. And we all know whom that was a picture of…  
  
Rika smiled happily and a tear slid down her cheek. She held the smaller picture in her hands and set it on her desk. She stood back to admire the handsome tanned face, the glistening brown eyes, the mess of brown hair he had, and the blue pair of goggles he always wore.  
  
"Silly old Gogglehead," she said, happily. "I love you too."  
  
The End  
  
Yes I know, the ending's kind of short and not exactly what you expected. But I think it fits perfectly. Please R+R!! 


	2. The Best Gift of All

The Best Gift of All  
  
Intro: Sequel to "A Christmas Present For The Ice Queen" You know the drill. They confess, but I've added a Christmas tweak to the whole thing and this one (for once) does not include Ruki doing karaoke. However, I still have a really long title -_-;; Anyhoo, the title explains quite a bit so there's not much to say, so sit back and relax and enjoy! R+R Rukato forever!  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Lee was throwing another Christmas Party that night. However, it was morning and Lee smiled as he kicked the snow as he walked, he knew what had just happened between his two friends. Takato came up to him. "Have you confessed yet?" asked Lee, grinning.  
Takato looked down, blushing. "Well...no..."  
"Aw come on Takato," said Lee. "You've got to tell her sometime. If you don't you two will never really know how the other feels about you."  
"I know, but what if she didn't like the present?" asked Takato, he already knew the answer though.  
"She loved it Takato," said Lee, rolling his eyes. "That's the millionth time you've asked, would you please tell her you like her and get it over with?" He smiled and wagged a finger. "Or do I have to force you?"  
Terriermon giggled. "Yea!"  
Takato sweat dropped and backed away. He sighed. "I've tried telling her...but every time I get close to her I get a weird feeling in my head and stomach..."  
Lee shook his head. "Takato..."  
Terriermon smiled and whispered something in Lee's ear. Lee nodded and grinned at Takato. "See you later...Goggle head!"   
Takato blushed and Lee raced off. He began to walk in the opposite direction toward his house. 'I bet he's planning something...' he thought, sighing. Guilmon came up. "Hi Takatomon!"  
"Hey Guilmon," said Takato. Guilmon smiled. "Takatomon, you look puzzled, why?"  
"Because," said Takato, looking for the right words. "I want to confess to someone that I like her and I don't know how..."  
"Oh," said Guilmon. He blinked and smiled. "I'll ask Renamon what she thinks ok?"  
"No!" cried Takato, grabbing Guilmon. "Don't ok? I'm fine. I'll figure it out, no need to get Renamon in this..." He said hastily and gave a goofy smile. Guilmon looked at him quizzically, then smiled. "Ok Takatomon!"  
Takato heaved a sigh of relief. Guilmon smiled. "Now that that's over do you have any bread?"  
Takato laughed and walked with his red dino friend back to his house. After Guilmon was fed they headed to the park, where the other tamers, except Ruki of course, were having another snowball fight. Takato was about to join when Lee grabbed his coat collar. "Later Takato, let's go to the carnival."  
"Carnival?" asked Takato as Lee dragged him away. Lee grinned. "Yep, remember? There's always a winter carnival in town on Christmas Eve."  
"Are you trying to get me to confess?" asked Takato. Lee smiled.  
"Maybe," said Lee.  
When they got there Ruki stood waiting with Juri. She raised an eyebrow at Lee and sighed. 'Lee and Juri have something up their sleeves for us,' she thought. 'That I'm certain of.'  
Juri grinned. "Let's go to the Ferris Wheel." She smiled and dragged Ruki toward the Ferris wheel. Lee shrugged and followed them along with Takato. When they got there Ruki got on first. Lee somehow managed to get Takato in too. Lee smiled as he shut the door and waved as they went up. Ruki rolled her eyes. "They're trying to set us up."  
Takato smiled. "They're doing a good job eh?"  
Ruki smiled. It was one of the few times Takato had ever seen her smile, so he treasured that moment. Takato blushed a little.   
They went around the wheel once, and on the second run they had nearly reached the top when there was a crack. All of a sudden the cabin they were in lurched forward, taking Ruki with it. Takato caught her and the shaking stopped. Ruki looked up at him and blushed.  
"Are you alright?" asked Takato gently. Ruki nodded and they stood. "I think the ride broke down..." she said, looking around them.  
'Maybe I should tell her now...' he thought. He looked at her and blushed. "Ruki I..."  
"Yes?" Ruki drew closer, hoping he would say it. Takato paused for a moment and sneezed. Ruki giggled and handed him a tissue. Takato blew and smiled. "Sorry..."  
"It's alright," she said. "Now what did you want to tell me?"  
Takato blinked. "Oh...that I..."  
They were interrupted by another lurch from the cabin, and then they started moving again. Ruki sighed and sat back down. Takato stared at her, averting his eyes when she looked at him, and vice versa. A few moments later they came out, Juri and Lee looking at them, smiling. Ruki whisked by, her stern expression on her face. Juri blinked and could just see a hint of red on her cheeks.  
"So?" asked Lee as they walked around the carnival. "Did you confess?"  
"I was this close..." said Takato, smiling and holding his first two fingers inches away from each other. He sighed. "Until I sneezed and the ride began again..."  
Lee laughed, cursing under his breath. 'So close!' he thought angrily.  
****  
After a few hours at the carnival they went to the park, and Lee and Juri left the two alone yet again. Ruki and Takato sat on the swings, swinging gently. The twilight was arriving and it was getting colder. Ruki watched as Takato shivered, he was only in a sweater, and she had three layers on, plus a coat. "Are you ok?"  
"Yea," said Takato, still shivering. He didn't want Ruki to know he was cold and he had forgotten to bring a jacket. Ruki gave him a quizzical look. "Are you sure?"  
Takato nodded, still shivering. His lips were turning blue, Ruki could tell. Ruki smiled. "You're cold aren't you? If you keep on shivering like that you'll catch a cold." She took off her parka. "Here, I've already got three layers on, plus I'm the "Ice Queen". The cold doesn't bother me."  
Takato put it around his shoulders, and it helped. He looked at her, suddenly turning warm, and he couldn't tell if it was the warmth of the parka or her. She was looking at the sky for some stars had come out. She looked so beautiful against the moonlight. Takato sighed. "Ruki..."  
"Yea?" she asked, turning to him. He blushed. "I...um..."  
She stared at him intently. "Yes?"  
Takato looked for the right words when all of a sudden Kenta and Hirokazu came up. "Hey you two! You guys are going to be late for the party!" said Hirokazu. He grabbed Takato's arm. "Come on!!" He dragged Takato away, Ruki following. Takato managed to pry away and hung back for Ruki. 'She's so nice when you get to know her...' he thought, blushing. He hoped Ruki couldn't see his blush.   
"Takato," said Ruki, taking a shot at it. Takato turned to her, his blush deepening. Hirokazu and Kenta were blabbing away so they didn't hear. Ruki also blushed in spite of herself. "I..."  
"Hey you guys!" cried Shuichon happily. Ruki and Takato looked up to see Shuichon hopping up and down and waving frantically. "Lee won't let me have any soda..." She frowned and Ruki smiled as they came up. "I wonder why..." she said sarcastically. Takato laughed and the two followed the Dimwit Duo inside.  
Christmas decorations hung everywhere in Lee's house. There were long tables full of food and Lee's older sister stood helping Lee's father decorate the Christmas tree. Takato's jaw dropped and so did Hirokazu and Kenta's, but for a different reason. "Look at all the food!!" cried Hirokazu.  
"I've never seen so many Christmas cookies in my life!" exclaimed Kenta, and the two made a beeline and started eating. Ruki rolled her eyes and Shuichon giggled. Takato laughed and Lee came up. "Well, I guess they like the food..." said Lee, watching in amazement as Hirokazu ate a watermelon. "Where are your digimon and Ryo?"  
"They're coming," said Takato. Just then Ryo and the digimon came through the door. "Sorry I'm late!" cried Ryo. Ruki rolled her eyes again. Juri came up to Lee and whispered something in his ear. Lee smiled evilly and walked away. Ruki raised an eyebrow at Juri. "Ok, spill, what're you planning?"  
Juri smiled sweetly. "We're not planning anything."  
Ruki sighed. "Sure you aren't..."  
The party got underway and everyone began to exchange gifts. Lee was still gone and Ruki was starting to get suspicious. Juri however reassured her that he was just using the bathroom. "Right," muttered Ruki.   
Takato was watching Hirokazu and Kenta who were holding a drinking contest. Guilmon was eating bread and Renamon was talking to Terriermon, who was eyeing Shuichon with a scared look on his face as if Shuichon was some evil monster. Ruki sighed and sat down on the couch to watch the others decorate the tree.  
Takato couldn't take his eyes off Ruki. He tried to busy himself by decorating, but he kept looking at her. He slipped on a slew of popcorn decorations while watching her and fell face first. He looked up to see Ruki laughing at him. He smiled, his smile lopsided. He got back up and everything returned to normal, but he kept staring. He didn't even notice when Lee bumped into him. "Hey Takato?"  
Takato blinked and looked at Lee. "What?"  
Lee laughed. "You were staring at a certain someone again..."  
Takato gulped and blushed. "Did she notice?"  
"I don't know," said Lee. "But she's looking at you right now."  
Takato turned even redder. Lee smiled and shook his head. "Takato, you've got to confess, before you turn so red you'll look like a tomato."  
Takato sighed. "I don't know how."  
"Get her alone," said Lee. "That's what we've been trying to get you and her to do, get you two alone so you can confess...however..." He sighed and continued. "You guys keep on getting interrupted. So our last resort is now. Wouldn't it be nice to know she likes you over Christmas?"   
Takato brightened. "That'd be one of the best gifts I've ever had."  
"So go confess," said Lee, pushing Takato toward Ruki. Takato sweat dropped but sat down beside her anyway. Ruki suddenly grew hot. 'Why am I so hot?' she thought. 'Did someone turn the heat up?'  
Takato was trying to hide his blush from her, but it wasn't working. He looked toward Lee, who was on the other side of the room, fiddling with the CD player. 'Come on Lee, I'm nervous,' he thought. 'I can't speak, I feel choked. For once Lee, set us up when I need you to...'  
"Takato," said Ruki, catching his attention. He turned to her.   
"Yes?" he asked, and Ruki blushed a bit. Takato took her silence as time to confess. "Ruki I..."  
All of a sudden the lights dimmed and music started. Ruki and Takato looked up abruptly. Ruki watched Lee and Juri dance, and Ryo teaching Renamon how to dance. She blushed a little and looked up to see Takato standing in front of her. "Would you care to dance?" He asked, hand outstretched.   
  
Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true...  
  
You look at me...I look away...  
  
Next thing Ruki knew she was in Takato's arms. Takato couldn't believe it, his dreams of Ruki were coming true. He had always hoped someday she'd feel for him as he did her. Ruki looked up at him, her eyes softer and focused. "Takato..."  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start...  
I wanna tell you, but no I'm afraid that you might break my heart,  
Oh why should anything so easy be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...  
  
I love you...  
  
  
Takato smiled blissfully, the two were focused on each other and no one else. Ruki looked up at him and into his eyes, and it felt like they could see through each other, like they had known each other forever. 'I wish I had the courage to tell her...' he thought. 'That way we'd all have a Merry Christmas...'  
  
I practice all the things that I could say,  
Line by line,  
Every word,  
I tell myself today could be the day...  
But every time...I lose my nerve...  
  
I look at you...you look away...  
  
Ruki laid her head on his chest. For some reason she felt free and light, like she was a whole new person. Part of her wanted to leave and the other wanted to stay in the eternal bliss forever. 'Maybe I should confess...' she thought. 'I never thought this day would come, I never knew he had feelings for me...but that gift...he always did turn my life around...'  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but no I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...  
  
I love you...  
  
Takato played with her hair, awed by her sweet scent. Nothing could break them apart. His eyes were fixed on her and she looked up at him with those violet eyes he had longed to see full of love and devotion for him since he had met her. And he saw that in her eyes, he felt like he could be sucked in. Their eyes locked to each other's and Takato chose this time to try again...  
  
Why...why do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me...  
I try...but I can't pretend that I...  
Don't feel for you the way I do...  
Can't you see?  
  
"Ruki I..." he started, eyes still locked in hers. "I love you..."  
"I do too..." she said softly. She hugged him. "Don't let me go..."  
"I won't..." he whispered.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but no I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...  
  
I love you...  
  
They released each other, holding hands. She smiled and they leaned toward each other. They were inches away when Hirokazu cheered. "Yea Takato!!!"  
Takato and Ruki snapped back and looked around. Lee and everyone else stood watching them, smiling. Lee nodded. "Look up you two."  
Ruki and Takato looked up. Above them hung mistletoe, a mere 4 inches from their heads. Ruki looked at Lee and shook her head, giggling. Lee smiled at Takato. "Go on you two, we promise we won't laugh."  
Takato nodded and looked up at the mistletoe again. Then he looked at Ruki and smiling, the two kissed on the lips. Everyone cheered and they broke apart, smiling.  
"So that's what you went for," said Takato, smiling. "This was your last resort."  
Lee laughed and nodded. "So, who's up for a game of Spin the Bottle?"  
"Haven't we seen enough kissing for one night?" asked Kenta. Everyone laughed and the party continued, and Ruki and Takato had finally given each other the best Christmas present of all...love.  
  
The End  
  
Aww...kawaiiness. Sorry I didn't warn you about the song, I chose most of the songs I put in my writing from a variety of places eh? This one is "Misty's Song" People from pokemon will recognize this one...lol I don't own digimon or this song so no suing! Rukato Forever!!! 


End file.
